


For The Sake Of The Kingdom And Its People

by LadyErica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Civil War, F/M, Falling In Love, Jousting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Nudity, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Romance, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: In order to inherited the throne. Prince Ben Solo must marry a young noble woman which her caretaker is eager to marry off to highest bidder. Lady Rey of Jakku isn't eager to marry a man she doesn't know let alone loves. Her dream of marrying someone for love doesn't seems to come until she courts the prince. Prince Ben doesn't want to marry, but must for the kingdom and its people to also avoid civil war as traitors are revealed. However it is love at first sight when he see and meets his future wife, Lady Rey Jinn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I guys got this story for you. Set in medieval area Tutor times. Let's clear things up. Rey is a orphan and was given to a caretaker. However he isn't nice and treats her like a slave until he is asked to her bring before the king and queen. Nuns care more for her with her food and education. Ben is a rouge prince. He like to be carefree by hunting and jesting, and sword fighting. Ducks out of his classes as a boy and pulls pranks on the servants. This ends when he is to marry a young noble woman or the kingdom face civil war.

The night sky, what a sight? She looked out the window of her small room. She had turn sixteen a few days ago and like most nights it was lonely. Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku. She was told this upon the day she was told her parents' ship was sunk at sea by pirates. She was only in her fifth year and now her sixteenth year of her life. She barely remember them and yet long for them. As soon as she was place here, her caretaker put her to work. She cleans floors, farm the fields and feed the animals. She did her choirs and made her own clothes. As she got older she was given more work. If she failed to complete her choirs Unkar Plutt wouldn't even give her scarps to eat. Thank the Lord he heard her prayers as the nuns would give her food. She was grateful as they teach her and gave some hope that the world isn't all cruel to her. The nunnery she cleaned and farm for wasn't too bad.

Alderaan, a fine kingdom of wealth, art and science as every year scientist create new wonders for kingdom to growl. Queen Leia and King Han Solo rule the land. Sadly only bared one child. He was strong and healthy. He grew to a height of 1.89 matures. He was quite big as was his nose and ears. Ears he hide with his long black hair and curled nicely over them. He had facile hair on his upper lip and on his chin. Neatly trimmed. The Prince quite well dressed and well built. Tall and strong. He was very handsome and women swoon at his feet. He did not care and care only for adventure much to his parents' disapproval of his rouge behavior. He had become twenty-six and not married, and bared no children. This worried The Queen. Her brother had no children as he gave his life to doing God's will and choose the priest life. Their late father, king at the time wanted the family name to continued, but respected his son's decision to appreciate the throne and focus on his duties to God. Which came back to The Prince, his nephew hadn't chosen a bride or fathered any children.

"We must convince him to marry and bare heirs." Han said one evening. "You and I aren't getting younger, and I like to chase little ones around the castle."

"You chase our son around when he was small." Leia said remembering a time their son was small and not giant. "He was sweet then and now he goes around making fools of anyone that challenges him. He is to be king one day and acts as if he doesn't have a care in the world."

"Apologies, he gets that from me." Han said taking a slip of his wine. "Tutors complain of him slipping out of his lessons. Yet, the boy is clever."

"Yet has no heir." Leia said taking her cup in hand and took a grope. "There is a young lady. Virgin and single. She comes from a noble house of Jinn."

"Jinn! Wasn't the family killed by pirates?" Han asked.

"Not all!" Leia answered. "Their daughter lives and now sixteen. She is of age to marry."

"Leia, my love you are not suggesting arrange marriage?" Han question yet knew the answer. "We were lucky as I was a knight and rose up the ranks. I was from a poor home. Your father agreed to let us married because I asked for your favor and won the joust."

"Arrange married will prevent a civil war and she comes from wealth, and good breeding stock." Leia said calmly. "I know he won't like it, but for the sake of the kingdom he must be married and bared heirs before he is king. This is the only way for him to even become king."

With that Han nod in agreement. Civil war had happen once before and also destroyed the land leaving nothing, but death and blood on the ground. The kingdom almost went broke as the money was going into the war. A war King Anakin lost his wife to as she birth twins and died during childbirth. A Mosaic was made in her honor and memory. Padme Amidala was loved and adored by all. Truly a great queen until her dying day. Her husband, Leia's father since then was protective of his children. The civil war was a stain on their marriage and so much was lost because of it. For the kingdom sake their son must step up as prince of Aldareen and marry the girl.

Next morning the prince was woken up early. He wasn't a boy anymore he could stay in bed as long as he pleases now. Yet, he was woken early by his servants under orders of the king and queen. With a groan he got up out of bed. He striped out of his nightwear and got into the bath that was ready made for him. The servants asked what he would like to wear? He looked to the window. It was still dust of the dawn so asked to wear black and red attire today. If he was going to be woken so early in the morning he would at least let his parents, the king and the queen know his mood about it. He will let them know upon breakfast.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Goes the wooden door of Rey's room. Rey quickly cover herself with a towel. She heard Unkar Plutt horrible voice through the door. Telling her to wake up and to hurry up about it. She had been up for an hour. She had choirs she wished to be done before the day was out. She had prepare herself a bath to wash her bare body. Covering her body with the towel when a nun, Sister Mary Jon walked in with a dress. A dress Rey had never seen before and Sister Mary Jon was smiling. Like she had heard wonderful news. She was old and treated Rey so kindly like a mother. Rey had thought Sister Mary Jon like a mother to her and loved Sister Mary Jon. 

"Sister!" Rey spoke. "What's going on?"

"The king and the queen wishes for your presence." Sister Mary Jon said her smile not leaving her face. "Years I waited for this day and today is here. I prayed that .... Man, wouldn't sell you off to be wed, but instead you are blessed by the Lord today and I need to ready you before the carriage gets here."

"I am to meet our king and queen!" Rey said with stock. "And our prince, the future king?" 

"He will be there and that is all I am allowed to tell you." Sister Mary Jon spoke as she closed the door. "Now, we must have you ready before the carriage arrived. You are to have lunch with the royal family. Their instantiations were very clear days ago."

"Will you come with me Sister?" Rey asked as she dried off. "As you are like a mother to me and I am afraid I might embarrassed myself."

"Dear, child!" Sister Mary Jon said lifting Rey's chin up to her. "I cannot go with you, but the Lord our saver he will always be by your side."

Rey smiled at that as she put the corset on, along with the rest of her undergarments and stockings before finally putting her lovely royal blue dress on with floral embroidery designs in black threading. Soon the sister worked on Rey's hair before placing royal blue flat shoes on. Rey looked herself over in the full length. Her hair long with a branded crown leaving a long tale down her shoulders. Rey normally wore what she made of old potatoes sacks and now she looked truly like a lady as her title. Rey was given something to eat before her travel to the castle as it was going to be a long journey.

"His Grace, Crown Prince Ben Solo heir to the throne of Alderaan." a servant announce.

"Mother, father you summon me!" Ben greeted his parents.

"Good morrow to you too my son." Han said eating his breakfast.

"Dear!" Leia said to her husband with a tone. "Good morrow my son. Please seat and eat. We have a engagement today and you are to attend. Our guest is arriving today and staying with us in the guest apartment."

"I was waken early to be told this?" Ben said as he sat down. "I have plans to go hunting followed by sword dueling."

"And you will put them on hold." Leia said. "As future king you must prepare for this day and for our guest. Thank you Kaydel Ko."

"My prince, would you like some milk." Kaydel Ko Connix asked she poured milk for Han.

"Yes, please! I'll be needing it after learning my day has put aside for this guest." Ben said with bitterness in his tone. "What of my knights? What are they to do without me?"

"Captain Dameron and the knights will train even without you." Han said taking slip of his milk. "Many thanks Kaydel Ko. I have told them you are to attend your royal duties and the engagement today. Time for you to act like the future king of Aldareen and least like a overgrown child."

"And as future king you are to marry." Leia said slipping her milk. "Our guest is Lady Rey Jinn. You will court with her and then be married to her."

"Excuse me!" Ben said spitting out his milk. "Court and marry? I will not."

"You will end of digestion." Leia said formally. "We are your parents and your monarchs, and you will obey or lose your right to the crown."

Court and married or lose the crown. That wasn't fair. Lose the crown. He was the crown prince and heir to the throne of Alderaan. So, Lady Rey Jinn their guest. She was the lady for him to court and marry. He had women thrown themselves at him and he listen to his uncle's words, and restrain himself from taking those women. Yes, he was still a virgin and was this woman only coming knowing she was going to be his wife? The thought of her only coming because she was happily throw herself on him because of his status as prince. This wasn't marriage it was a arrange marriage. A marriage of no love. A marriage he didn't want nor wish to have. However if he doesn't marry her, he lose the right to the inherit the crown and throne. Let's meet the woman and see what he was going to stuck with until death do they part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz greets our fair maiden and shows her around the castle's grounds. Prince Ben complains to the general of the army. The idea of him to marry a complete stranger annoys him deeply. He enjoys his carefree life and wishes to keep it that way. However he mind is change as he is smitten by the sight of a beauty he had never seen before. Describing her as an angel from God himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight. Our handsome prince falls head over heels for our fair lady, but doesn't know she is to be his bride. A general worried by this reports to his master of this fair maiden. A secret evil plot revealed.

Sister Mary Jon bead Rey good-bye and gave Rey rues to pray. This was the last day Rey was going to see Sister Mary Jon and the other nuns. Sadden she was leaving her only friend that was like a mother to her. Rey was grateful for her kindness and she was leaving the nunnery. Rey was in the carriage and held the rues close to her heart. The royal family wishes to see her. For what she it not know? However she knows she was staying at the castles for the next few weeks. Maybe she was to be a lady of the court or to be a new lady in waiting for the Queen. Queen Leia, what she had heard? Was very kind to her ladies in waiting. Maybe one had fallen ill or had a child and the Queen needed a temporary lady in waiting, and Rey was chosen to be a replacement.

Prince Ben was annoyed as he attend to his princely duties, he had summon the general of the army. Normally they do not see eye to eye, but both men grew up together and knew each other. The general was tall in height: 1.85 matures just shorter then the Prince. He had orange red hair and green eyes. His skin pale and he gave off a strong stands as he was the general of army. General Armitage Hux stand before the prince as he pace around the court yard bridge where the Queen's beautiful garden lay. The bridge connects to the other side of the castle. Between the throne room and the ball room for hosting events. Hux could tell something was annoying the normally carefree rouge prince. No words were spoken just pacing. He watched the prince pace. Finally the pacing stopped and the silence broke.

"Can you believe it?" Prince Ben said annoyed.

"Believe what, my prince?" Hux asked.

"Me! To marry or lose the throne!" Prince Ben said his fist clinch. "I am the crown prince I should be allowed to do as I wish and inherit the throne without even to marry."

"True, you are the crown prince. However a civil war would break out if you don't claim your throne through marriage and bare a heir or two." Hux said. "Divorce is out of the question. If you want to rid her, but start a civil war. Who are you to marry?"

"I have to court her first." Prince Ben spoke as look over the garden. "To keep up appearances. She is Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku."

General Hux's eyes widen the heiress was alive and well, and to be wed to the future king of the kingdom of Aldareen. How? He thought unless they left their heir behind while they dealt with matters overseas. Which never happen because their ship was attacked and sunk by pirates. Clearly she was fortunate enough to be spared such a fate. Well, still she was to court and marry the prince. Maybe her wealth would come in handy for the kingdom and since it might not be a happy marriage for the prince. The plans might go ahead of schedule.

The carriage arrived at the gate where a small early woman waited. A smile upon her face. She wore glasses that made her eyes bigger then they should be. The couch man open the carriage door to reveal Rey and the small early woman greets her. Intruding herself as Maz Kanata, head of the ladies in waiting to Queen Leia. She welcome Rey into the castle and showed her around the grounds. Rey stopped when she saw the garden. It was large and grand. So much care was put into attending this beautiful garden. She wanted to explore the garden. To admire its beauty more, but the royal family was waiting for her.

"Beautiful isn't it, the garden." Maz said noticing Rey had stopped. "The Queen's second pride and joy."

"This is the Queen's garden?" Rey asked. "Truly she is a kind queen the land speaks so highly about. To attend to a garden with love and care. I wish to admire it more, but the royal family is waiting."

"We have a little time." Maz said with a genital smile. "I'm sure the Queen would understand you wanting to admire her garden for a bit."

Rey smiles brightly and makes her way through the Queen's garden. Admiring all the different flowers. Tubules and roses of all kinds, and lovely giant daisies and poppies. There were many flowers to look and smell as Rey gently touches each one. There was a large water fountain in the middle of the garden with benches around it. Rey walked around it and admiring the craftsmanship in making of the water fountain. She made sweet noises of delight. Catching the attention of the prince high up from her, she did not notice him.

The Prince's eyes widen with wonder of a fair maiden in his mother's garden admiring it's beauty. Yet, to him it should be the other way round as the prince saw this fair maiden was a angel from God himself. She made such sweet noises as she saw admire the water fountain. Her long chestnut hair looking so soft. Her sun kiss skin that made her shine like the sun itself with a lovely royal blue floral dress. Her eyes were a lovely hazel eyes sparkle from the reflected off the water of the fountain. She was so angelic to the prince. Question was who was this angel before him?

"My child, we need to attend to the hall." Maz calls. 

Maz got the prince's angel attention and he wonder if this fair maiden was a new lady in waiting of his mother, the Queen. Maz was after all the head lady in waiting and wife to Sir Chewbacca, Commander of his father, the king's knights. Clearly his angel wasn't his to have and God was punishing him for his carefree and rouge behavior. A servant comes up to the prince to tell lunch was ready and the guest was here. The Prince groan and it was time to meet his future wife. He made his way to the dining along with General Hux coming to the lady that will marry the Prince. He was announce into the dining hall with Hux and he was stocked to see his angel bowing before him.

"My prince, it is my honor." Rey greeting him.

"New lady in waiting your majesty?" Hux asked the Queen bowing to her.

"No, General!" Leia answered. "This is Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku. She is to court and marry the prince."

"Oh, I thought I was summon to be your new lady in waiting my Queen!" Rey said with surprise.

"No, you come from a noble house and will make a fine wife to our son." Han explained. "My wife, the queen has enough ladies in waiting thanks to Maz. You and our son, the prince will court and then marry."

Rey was stock and had to seat down from the stock. She was to court and marry the Prince. Any girl would be happy, but she was hoping to marry for love not arrange marriage. She thought maybe the Prince wasn't happy about this. Yet, he seems calm about the news and she wonders if he didn't care. She heard throughout the land of his rouge behavior of him caring about himself. She felt she had left one prison to another even though it was castle. It felt like a prison. Lunch was served to them as General Hux joins them. The Prince sat next to Lady Rey Jinn. The General watch as the prince seems smitten to the young woman. Yet, she seems off by this news. She was asked questions by the king and queen, and the prince listen to every word she said. After lunch the general excuse himself saying he had many duties to attend to. He made his way to the underbelly of the castle.

"Tell me Hux your findings." a dark figure asked.

"My lord, Snoke!" Hux said calmly. "She is young and the heiress of Jinn household and the land Jakku. The prince is to court and marry her in the next few weeks."

"Her wealth will benefit us." Snoke spoke darkly curling his long fingers. "She will bare an heir and with that heir we can take over the kingdom Alderaan, and bring a new order to the land."

"I studied her behavior she doesn't seem happy marrying the prince." Hux said with a smile. "The prince is smitten with her. He at first wasn't happy with this arrangement until he lay eyes upon her."

"The courtship might change that." Snoke said. "In order to take the kingdom we need to use her to attempt the prince to betray his people. The Jinn family is the most wealthy family in all the land next to the royal family. See to the courtship a success as we need her wealth."

"Yes, Lord Snoke." Hux said leaving with a smirk upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the courting begin as our prince tries to woo his future wife. Tries everything he can to impress her before they are to marry. Wanting to make her happy she's going to be queen one day and bare the future of the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitten with Lady Rey Jinn, the prince tries to impress her. Rey still not sure if she wants this. Marriage wasn't true without love and she does not love the prince, who seems happy for this than her? As the couple enjoy time together the prince learns something about her childhood that angers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I choose the horses names reflect of Ben and Rey. For any questions you may have for the reason of the horses names. 
> 
> "Ren, what a interesting name for a horse?" Rey asked. "And what fair name is this horse?"
> 
> "She is called Rain." Ben answered. "She was born upon a raining night. It only seems fit to name her Rain."
> 
> "Rain! I like that." Rey said riding out with the prince.
> 
> "She is your's if you like." Ben said, he wanted to please her.

Horse back riding was suggested by the Queen. Prince Ben took it as a chance to spend time with Lady Rey Jinn away from his parents, who insisted on getting her attention when he wanted her attention on him. Finally his mother suggested for him and Rey to go horse back riding through the country. Normally he would hunt, but wasn't sure if she would like hunting. It was clear the mention of animals and how she adore them light up her eyes. Her beautiful hazel eyes. He called for the stable master to ready him two horses to ride. His black horse was readied while a brown horse was readied for Lady Rey Jinn. He made it clear a lady was to join him.

Rey sat side saddle as she was helped onto the beautiful brown horse by the stable boys. Rey had rode on horses before as a child when going to the market to sell the vegetables she help farm. Never had she got a chance to simply ride the horse for a stroll in the country side. The Prince's horse was black, quite big and strong. Like he was breed for the prince to ride and only for the prince to ride. Being are tall the prince was of course his horse would be breed to match his giant size. He was beautiful horse and Rey wanted to pat the horse, and stroke his soft fur and main. Instead she watched the prince command his horse.

The Prince saw the smile on Rey's face. Her beautiful pink lips smiling. It made her more beautiful in his eyes. He glad not to suggest hunting. it would have upset her and he didn't want to upset her.

"You are both ready my prince ride your horses." The stable master spoke.

"Thank you!" Ben said thanking him. "Shall we my lady? Ren, forward!"

"Ren, what a interesting name for a horse?" Rey asked. "And what fair name is this horse?"

"She is called Rain." Ben answered. "She was born upon a raining night. It only seems fit to name her Rain."

"Rain! I like that." Rey said riding out with the prince.

"She is your's if you like." Ben said, he wanted to please her. "She is one of many I own and I gift her to you. Ren, likes her and I do have plans to breed them. However I can happily give her to you."

"My prince, your offer is kind, but if Ren likes her then I cannot let two of God's creatures be denie their love to each other and want to breed." Rey said with a smile.

"I can always find another horse to breed with Ren." Ben said insisting. "Rain is strong and make fine riding horse for you. Please, take her, she is your's. If not for me, but for her."

"And what of Ren?" Rey asked with sadness in her eyes. "What of him? To be no longer with the creature he desires and to made to breed with another."

The sadness in her beautiful hazel pulled his heart apart. He was upsetting her with this gift. This was what he wanted to avoid upsetting Lady Rey Jinn. He wanted to see her eyes sparkle like sun once again and with a smile to match. He never thought Ren would feel this way if he gave Rain to Rey. Then a idea appeared into his mind. He didn't have to get another horse to breed with his horse Ren, but to keep them together and still give Rey the horse as a gift. This he hope will please her and take his gift. They were coming near the fields where wild flowers grow. Prince Ben remembered how Rey enjoyed his mother's garden earlier today and took his chance to make her happy once again.

"They can breed as long as you accept my gift for you to have Rain." Ben said with a smile. "She will stay here with Ren and they can breed many horses, and if you want to ride her you may when you want to. She will be care for and Ren doesn't have to breed with another horse."

"My prince!" Rey said with surprise in her voice. "I would like that very much. Thank you. I accept your gift of this beautiful horse, Rain. I look forward of meeting her kin when they are born."

There it was the beautiful smile appearing once more upon her beautiful face. Her pink lips looking so soft. He long to kiss her lips to feel there softness with his own lips. They continued their ride through the field around them. She look forward of meeting the horses' kin when they were born. Yes, those young horses when breed will become the horses of their children he hope, he and Rey will have together. Children! He remembered his uncle telling him off for spilling the holy water over the altar one fateful day of his bible lessons his uncle gave him. Telling him, he was fortune enough to even be here and born as there were others before him. He wouldn't been crown prince, just one of many children his parents have. Unfortunate for his parents each child they had did not survive. His mother suffered miscarriages and stillborn births. Everyday she knelt at the church altar. She prayed. She begged to God for a child to bare and to love, and when she fell pregnant with him and he had survived. She was overjoyed with delight and thanked God everyday for blessing her with a child. A child that grew into this carefree rouge that happily cause trouble. Well, that all change as he was going to marry and beautiful angel riding along side him.

Rey admired the wild flowers around them. Poppies, she remembered one of the nuns explaining to her. They grow around field full of life and make somewhere that were once of death, and make it beautiful as God's intentions. Was it God's intentions for her to court and wed the prince. He seems charming and kind. Yet heard stories of his rouge adventures throughout the land. How he would beat any man that challenge him to a sword duel? His pranks on the servants and village people. How he would do as he please and get away for it? Unless he was caught by his parents, the king and queen. Resulting in a scolding from them. Rey wasn't sure about even court the prince and to wed him. He was happy of her becoming his wife and not caring how she felt about her feelings. Can she love a man that happily go around picking fights and pulling pranks on people? May God help her in this time of need.

"Tell, me Lady Jinn." Ben spoke. "How was your upbringing? I notice you like animals and flowers."

"My upbringing wasn't much my prince." Rey answered. "I have a one hour lesson, a day with the nuns. Attend prayers with them on Sundays and the rest of the time I do choirs."

"Choirs?" Ben question. "A lady as you to do choirs?"

"Yes, I would clean, farm and attend to the animals." Rey said as she spoke of the nunnery. "I even help in the garden with the nuns. I was to earn my keep or the caretaker Unkar Plutt would not feed me. Not even scraps if none of my choirs were complete. So I was grateful that the nuns mainly Sister Mary Jon would secretly gave me food to my room. Their excuses were to give me bible lessons. End of the day I was very tired. My prince is something wrong?"

Rey notice the prince's nostrils were flaring as if what she had told him angered him. Even his black horse, Ren felt uneasy. To earn her keep or the caretaker Unkar Plutt would not feed her. Not even scraps if none of her choirs were complete. The nuns secretly gave her food when he did not. Her a lady as beautiful as her denied food for not completing choirs. Choirs! She of a noble house force to earn her keep had to do choirs so she maybe feed. This Unkar Plutt should be string up by his thumps in pain down the dungeons for this crime. Rarely he let his anger out, but to learn this that his fair maid. His angel was treated poorly by this Unkar Plutt. Even his name angered him. He calm himself as he notice Rey was looking at him and started to back away from him with her horse. He didn't want to show this side of him to her. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself and smiled, and suggest maybe they should return to the castle for dinner would be ready soon. He place a remember about Unkar Plutt treatment of her at the back of his head for now. He will make this Unkar Plutt pay for his crimes of mistreating his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar isn't perfect, but I hope you liked this chapter. Next Prince Ben demand justice of the mistreatment of Lady Rey that Unkar Plutt put her through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ben demands justice against Unkar Plutt treatment towards Lady Rey Jinn. However the king and the queen do not want their son to be seen as a titan to the people, but as a great man and so rejects his demand of justice. Rey can't sleep as her body is not used to her soft bed. Something she never had in her life since her orphaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak peak for you guys.
> 
> "Can I help you my child?" spoke a man his voice soft.
> 
> "Please forget me I could not sleep." Rey said her rue in hand as she stand.
> 
> "You come for late prayers asking our Lord for sleep." a smile appeared on the man's face. "Forgiveness is already give in the eyes of God my child. Please do not let me stop you."
> 
> "Thank you kind sir." Rey said bowing to the man.
> 
> Now on with our story.

"I demand justice against the caretaker Unkar Plutt." Ben said banging the doors of his parents's chambers open. "He force her to work like commoner. Even refuse to feed her if none of her choirs were done. It was the nuns that took care of her."

"Leave us!" Leia said to the servants and her ladies in waiting. "We will call for you when you are needed."

The servants and ladies in waiting bowed, and obeyed and quickly left the royal chambers. None of them made eye contact with the prince. It was clear from his manner that he had bottle this anger for sometime. The doors were closes by the last of the servants and the prince stepped forward. Leia and Han looked at each other. So this is why their son was quiet at dinner when he and Lady Rey returned from horse back riding. Han took a deep breath and stood up from his seat from the fire. He wasn't as tall as his son, but tall enough to level with him. Han picked up the bottle of red wine and poured drinks for them.

"Wine, my son?" Han asked. "Calm yourself."

"I do not wish to drink." Ben said his fist clench. "I wish for Unkar Plutt to be sprung up by his trumps in the dungeons for his crime of treating Lady Rey like a simple commoner. He made her clean, farm the land and attend to the animals. If she didn't finish all her choirs he wouldn't even feed her. The nuns ....."

"We are aware of her upbringing." Leia said interrupting her son holding up an hand. "The head sister, Sister Mary Jon wrote letters to us by our orders."

"You knew and did nothing?" Ben said stocked. "He wouldn't even give her scraps."

"The nunnery was the safest place for her at the time and she become a stronger person through hard work." Leia explained taking her cup of wine from Han. "The Jinn line is one of the remaining strong families in all the land. By keeping her there and make her look like a simple commoner. It would grantee her safety." 

"We believe the pirate attack wasn't just a random attack." Han continue explaining. "It was too well planned. So, the nunnery was where she was kept. Upon her survival and education the nuns attend to her. Unkar Plutt was a fall back so people believe he was her employer and so left it be."

"He mistreated her." Ben said through grate of his teeth. "He should be punish."

"And have the people see you as a titan!" Leia said sipping her wine. "Even Rey will see you as one and might refuse to marry you."

"Besides Unkar Plutt owes the land unpaid taxes." Han said drinking his wine. "Hundred gold pieces, thirty silver crowns and eighty bronze angels which with interest he owes five hundred gold pieces and eighty-five silver crowns. If he doesn't pay? He'll spend ten years in prison for tax invasion. If he lives that long!"

"I see!" Ben said his voice calm. "You want me to accept this and so the money for her care goes to the nunnery."

"They care for her and so the nunnery gets the five hundred gold pieces not Unkar Plutt." Leia said getting from her seat. "Now if there isn't anything else? We need to attire to bed. Tomorrow the summer festival begins. We hope you attend to the jousting tournament."

Prince Ben nodded in agreement and happily left. The servants return to his parents's chambers to attend to their bed attire to rest. The prince did the same. He return to his chambers to rest for tomorrow's jousting tournament. He still wanted Unkar Plutt to be sprung up by his trumps in the dungeons begging for death. However his mother's words repeat in his head. And have the people see you as a titan! Even Rey will see you as one and might refuse to marry you. He didn't want Rey to see him as a titan and refuse to marry him. He wanted her to see him as her lover. So, at the jousting tournament he will win her heart by asking for her favor and winning the jousting tournament. Truly then she will be his and no man will stand in his way.

Rey had left for her chambers in the guest apartments after dinner. Servants and ladies in waiting were ready to attend to all her needs. Her room was warmed and her bed made, and nightwear grown were all ready for her. Rey was just overwhelmed by all of this. Being she was courting the prince and will soon be marrying him. So this treatment she was getting was surprising at first, but soon realize she had to expect this and get used to all this service of servants around her. Attending to her needs as future queen of Alderaan. The one thing she hadn't gotten used to was her soft bed. She found it hard to lay upon it. She hadn't lay upon a bed so soft since before her orphaning. Now she was having trouble sleeping. Rey sat upon the window seal of her bed chambers and look upon the grounds of the castle. It was easy to see as the paths had lanterns lit up around them. There Rey saw a chapel for praying. Maybe she thought she could pray to the Lord to help her sleep. Quickly she dressed herself back into her royal blue dress and flat shoes before grabbing a cloak and small lantern. Rey made her way to the chapel and entered with ease. It was small and had enough room to fit handful of people. With her rue in hand she began to pray silently.

A grey hair man saw her walk into the chapel. He had never seen this young woman before, but from her attire she come from a noble household. He saw kneel before the altar and saw the rues in her hands. Interesting he thought as he slowly walked towards her not wanting to scare her away. Not many seek the chapel at this hour so wonder what young woman was doing here so late at night. He couldn't see her face as her hood covered her face. So he moved closer until he was next to her at the altar.

"Can I help you my child?" spoke a man his voice soft.

"Please forget me I could not sleep." Rey said her rue in hand.

"You come for late prayers asking our Lord for sleep." a smile appeared on the man's face. "Forgiveness is already give in the eyes of God my child. Please do not let me stop you."

"Thank you kind sir." Rey said bowing to the man.

"Please, do not bow to me I gave that up many years ago." the man said. "I am the bishop of the church. I attend to bible lessons here and to the church to services to God's will. You may call me Luke Skywalker, bishop to the king and queen of Alderaan."

"You are the queen's brother." Rey said surprise. "My apologies I forget my place. I am Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku."

"Ah, my nephew the prince is betroth." Luke said bowing his head. "My pleasure to meet the young woman I marry to my sister, the queen's son. When you marry my nephew I insist you call me uncle."

"Bishop Skywalker, I am honored by your request and I shall ask for you to be bless in my prayers." Rey said with a smile.

"No need I have already been bless by meeting you." Luke said before leaving. "Good night my dear. I shall see you in church Sunday morrow. To then bless you."

Rey watch as Luke left her to her prayers. He didn't want her to ask God to bless when he felt he was already blessed by meeting her. Fate is strange and God does had strange ways of people meeting each other. He asked for no blessing from God, but Rey still asked for Luke to be bless by God. It will put her mind at ease and help to sleep tonight. The queen mention a event the next morning and wish Rey to attend it. She accept the request from the queen and now she pray for rest, and the day to be blessed by God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos. Sorry my grammar isn't perfect. The summer festival is upon the kingdom and the people celebrate with a jest. Prince Ben long to win Lady Rey's heart he ask for her favor and tries to win the jest for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the summer festive has began starting with a jousting tournament and Prince Ben wants to win the joust for Lady Rey. Rey is getting used to living at the castle. Lord Snoke makes appearance wanting to see the heiress. Wondering how he can use her to gain power over the kingdom of Alderaan? Snoke discovered something very interesting to his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile I wanted to do research on jousting and festive events in medieval times before writing this chapter and Snoke's evil plot thickens. As we learn more about Lady Rey and how he can use her in his evil plans?

Prince Ben was up early as soon as the sun rose into the sky and he woke. Today is the summer festive and it begins with a jousting tournament. He shall win in the name of his betroth, Lady Rey Jinn. He shall ask for her favor and win for her. He wash and dress before he had breakfast. He had to get his armor and Ren ready for the joust. When he was a boy his father told him the story how he would joust in the summer festive. Proving himself time and time again as he won for Leia's favor, a princess at the time and he won resulting in their marriage. He will do the same. Ask Lady Rey's favor. Win the jousting tournament and she will love him. She loved his gift giving her the horse Rain. 

Rey wasn't sure what to wear today? She never attended the summer festive before. So what does one wear at the summer festive? She had hear of the summer festive as a child while attending the nunnery. She had long to attend it and it will be her first. First of many after this one, but what to wear? Queen Leia insisted on Maz arranging some ladies in waiting for Rey. Maz appeared in the Rey's chambers with three young ladies holding items to attend to Rey's needs. Well, this was new. Rey thought not knowing what her new life was going to be like now. She was so use of doing things for herself. Each lady bowed to Rey and Maz introduce them to Rey. Lady Jessika Pava, Lady Paige Tico and her younger sister Lady Rose Tico.

"Good morrow to you all." Rey said bowing her head slightly. "I can wash myself and dress myself."

"My lady our orders are clear by the queen and she has dresses she insist you have and wear." Maz said with a smile.

"But I really can wash and dress myself there is no need for all this." Rey protest.

"Child, I see God has given you a kind heart to care for others and I see a young woman that has worked very hard, and deserve a reward for your hard work." Maz said taking Rey's hand and guild her to the wash room. "Now we have a bath drew for you and shall help you into your corset, and do your hair and make-up. The queen want you to have this. It once belong to her mother, Queen Padme."

"It's beautiful!" Rey said speechless at the sight of the ruby necklace.

It was so beautiful. The ruby was surrounded with diamonds followed with a chain with diamonds on the chain. Rey never had anything so lovely in her life. Truly Queen Padme had taste in jewels and diamonds. This is so over whelming for her. She never had this and to be given such lovely things of beauty. She prayed every night for such a life or her life at the nunnery was a dream. Rey broke down into tears and Maz gave her a hug. Rey welcome the hug somehow the hug calmed her. Maz rubbed Rey's back to help her through her tears and feeling overwhelm by all this special treatment. After Rey calmed down the women went to wash, dress and attend to Rey as if she was already a princess.

The weather was perfect. Warm with a fine breeze and his horse healthy and ready for the joust. His knights were readying their horses and so were his father's knights. Good there will be a challenge for once. Prince Ben had this armor checked and polish to shine fine. He mouth Ren all ready in his armor. Ready out to the line of opponents he will be facing in the joust. He couldn't wait to see Lady Rey. To see her seating in the royal stand. Watching him joust for her. Win for her. 

Lord Snoke was in the stands where a crowd of people were waiting for the summer festive jousting tournament to begin. He wanted to see the heiress Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku. What can he find to use in his plans? The crowd cheered as the king and the queen appear at royal stands with servants by their sides and a young woman. She was in a long red velvet dress with pink sleeves and headdress to match. She was wearing a ruby necklace with diamonds around it. There were ladies in waiting attending to her. She must be Lady Rey Jinn? King Han stood up. He hold a hand up to get the crowd's attention.

"My people!" Han spoke proudly. "Our knights and your prince, Crown Prince Ben Solo." Han purse for his son to move his forward. "He and the knights will be facing each other in the summer festive jousting tournament. Whomever wins today shall win one hundred gold pieces and a kiss from a lady for his choice."

"Father, forgive me my king." Prince Ben interject his father's speech. "I wish to ask Lady Jinn of Jakku a favor in the joust." He rode forward to Rey revealing his face to her. "My lady. May I ask for your favor? A ribbon to tie to my armor."

"My prince." Rey said brushing a bit, but gave him a smile as she removed the pink ribbon from her headdress. "May it grant luck you in the jousting tournament."

Rey moved closer to Prince Ben and tied the pink ribbon around his left arm of his armor. After she tightly tied the ribbon. She was about to move back. Prince Ben took off her guard and took her hand, and kiss it sweetly. Rey blinked in surprise and blush once more. Prince Ben smiled at her as he stoked her knuckles with his thumb still holding her hand. Rey couldn't help her lips curling into a smile. A sweet smile the one he love to see on her face. Han and Leia could see it from the royal stand. Their son was smitten with Lady Rey and were happy by this. He was accepting the marriage. Asking for her favor and kissing her hand.

"Now, if any other knight wish to ask any other lady their favors?" Han spoke up once more. "Ask now so we can start the summer festive joust."

"Lady Jinn!" Leia said to Rey with a smile. "Would you like to take a seat beside me? As our guest you have this honor."

"Yes, your majesty." Rey said coming out of her thoughts. "Good luck my prince."

"You have already granted me luck by giving me your favor my lady." Prince Ben said releasing Rey's hand. "I shall win for you and shall enjoy my kiss from you after I win."

Prince Ben rejoin the line of knights. Some had taken the king's advice and asked some fair ladies their favor. Some giggle with delight as the knights rode up to them. Some women were envious of Rey getting the prince to ask her instead of them. Once the knights return in line. Rey had taken the seat next to the queen. Queen Leia rose from her seat and took out her handkerchief. She flag it up and bought it down starting the tournament. The knights took their places as the crowd cheered with delight.

Snoke watch Lady Rey Jinn stoke her hand lovely. The hand the prince kissed after she tied her ribbon on his armor. She was starting to become smitten with the prince. Excellent he thought. With her wealth and her marriage to the prince. The kingdom of Alderaan will fall as did the kingdom of Naboo. As he thought the courtship was changing Lady Rey's mind and that pleases Lord Snoke. 

The crowd cheered as the prince was up first and facing one of his father's knights. Sir Chewbacca of Kashyyyk. He was a very tall man that took his fecal hair personally no matter how many times Maz tried to tame it. Both men ready themselves before the jousting ref waved his flag to begin. Taking charge to each other they missed the first time. They turn around to face each other again and took charge. This time the prince hit Sir Chewbacca off his horse breaking the lance. The crowd cheered upon the prince's first victory. His fist in the air for winning. Han laugh with delight. He had told Sir Chewbacca he was getting to old for those things and Han was right. Rey clapped the prince's victory. Truly he was being true to his word to her. He was going to win this for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who shall win in the next chapter the jousting tournament continues? Our prince comes up against a new opponent. Find out who that new opponent is? Please comment and leave kudos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Prince has beaten all his opponents all, but one a new knight. He is young and has proven during the jousting tournament of the summer festive. Prince Ben respect the man as a worthy opponent. The new knight is nervous as he has watch the prince win all of his opponents. Noticing the prince is no push over. Who will win the jousting tournament? We shall find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, notice you guys enjoying my story. Some have been wondering who is next the face our Prince I have saved him for the end of the joust. Our Prince loves a challenge and he shall have a challenge. Watch out for Prince Ben's reaction to the joust. You'll be quite surprise.

Opponent after opponent and the prince was victorious winning every match. He even watch the other knights's matches as to learn how his next opponents ride. This also gave Ren his horse a chance to rest. Stable boys attend to the horses. Giving them food and water. The jousting tournament took most of the day. Food was sold to the citizens of the kingdom watching the jousting tournament and the knights in the tournament were taken food and water. Even a chance to relieve themselves. Prince Ben took avenged of this time to keep his body going and letting his horse rest. The crowd cheered which got Prince Ben's attention. A new knight won again. This was his fifth. Prince Ben raise a eye brown he respect the man. He was clearly a worthy opponent. He thought the knights would be challenge and it seems he truly had a challenge.

"My prince!" General Hux spoke. "The new knight is quite the jouster."

"He is!" Prince Ben agreed. "For once General Hux we agree on something. A see I have a challenge this year."

"Hopefully next year you'll be expecting." Hux said with a smirk. "I see Lady Jinn is becoming smitten with you when you kissed her hand and her ribbon has grant you luck."

"Luck or no luck the Lord has given me one of his angels who I shall win this joust for unless my worthy challenge actually beats me." Prince Ben said with a smile.

"Hm, then good luck my prince the new knight is your next opponent." General Hux said as he left to go into the royal court stands. "I will keep a eye on this new knight."

General Hux had gone to stand next to Lord Snoke much to Queen Leia's disgust. She hated Lord Snoke the way he comes along the royal court after the death of Lord Palpatine. Stating he was Lord Palpatine's successor. Her father maybe was fooled by him, but not her as she become Queen upon her father's death. She knew Lord Snoke was the reason for her mother's death and her father's death, but had no proof of this and couldn't simply had him executed. He was one of her son's tutors and taught science to him. A necessary for a future ruler to know when new things were being created for the kingdom. The jousting tournament continued and Lady Rey watch as she saw Prince Ben mount his horse once more for his last opponent. Rey prey her ribbon gives him the victory to win the joust.

The jousting ref wave the flag and the final match began. Eager to end the joust the Prince charge towards his opponent. The knight saw the Prince charging and moved away. He was nervous to face the prince. He had watch him joust throughout the jousting tournament. The prince was a great horsemen and fighter. The rumors were true of the prince's activies of his duelings and training with the other knights. He was grateful for Sir Poe Dameron told him about the prince. He took a deep breath as he circle round again to face the prince once more. The crowd was cheering some making bets who was going to win. The knight did not know what to do? He loses the prince will be victorious today and win the money, but he need that money he promise his family he wins. He preyed someone else would beat the prince, but he was to face the prince instead of another knight.

The jousting ref calling for them to continue the joust. He had to think fast as the prince charge at him once more. They missed once more. The prince groan with anger of missing again. Clearly he wasn't going to end the match sooner then he wanted to, to kiss his betroth Lady Rey Jinn. So he was right this knight was indeed a great challenge for him. A challenge he happily face and take down. He shall win this joust for his fair lady. Joust! Once more he charged this time he wasn't going to miss. CRASH!

"This has never happen!" Queen Leia said raising from her seat. "Our son has never been defeated."

"Until today my love." King Han said as he rose from his seat. "Doctors! Check on him. See if the Crown prince is well."

"My prince!" Rey called.

Without thinking Lady Rey rose from her seat and picked up her dress to ran to Prince Ben's side. She was worried that the prince might be hurt. Throughout the jousting tournament she saw each knight being hurt from their defeats. Clearly her pray to God did not stop the prince from being defeated as she hoped her ribbon would grant him luck. Luck she thought she granted him. The prince removed his helmet and threw it to the ground with annoyances he lost the jousting tournament. He never lost a challenge. He was the Crown Prince of Alderaan and he lost. He lost his favor of Lady Rey Jinn his angel from heaven above. He had failed her.

"My prince!" Rey said kneeing before the prince. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me see to you."

"My lady!" Prince Ben said with surprise. "I am fine. Only my pride is hurt. My armor protected me and your ribbon. Let the doctors attend to me."

"I still wish to give you a kiss." Rey said kissing the prince's cheek. "You may lost, but I am grateful you are not hurt."

He smiled at her words and she kissed him. Yes on the cheek, but it was a kiss from her. His angel kissed him. Truly the Lord bless him today. The doctors come to attend to him helping him up from the ground. Lady Rey rose from the ground as the ladies in waiting attend to her dress. She was already being treated like a princess. In his eyes she was already his princess. The knight that defeated him saw one of the ladies in waiting attending to Lady Rey. Lady Rey didn't want the fuss and happily dust down her own dress, but the shorter lady in waiting wanted to dust it down for her. Stating it was her duty. Her hair black and pale skin. Small yet sweet. This lady in waiting was nothing he seen before with such beauty.

"Sir Finn Trooper!" King Han summon the knight. "Come! Collect your reward and choose your kiss from a fair maiden."

"Yes, my king!" Sir Finn said riding his horse to the royal stands. "How is the prince?"

"Well, thank you for your concern." Queen Leia said kindly.

Sir Finn Trooper become a knight a month ago after finishing his knightly trails. Grateful to service the kingdom of Alderaan. He took off his helmet to reveal his fecal figures to the royal court. His dark black hair mix finely with his dark skin. Truly he comes from a far place and possibly worked hard to become a knight of the kingdom of Alderaan. He receive his reward of one hundred gold pieces and his choose of a kiss from a lady of his choosing. He scan the royal court stand looking out for the lady in waiting of Lady Jinn. There she was coming up behind the other two ladies in waiting. He rode up to her and catch her attention. Lady Rose Tico was surprise at the sight of a knight coming up to her, but she was a bit thrown back when saw him down upon one knee bowing his head to her.

"Fair maiden I choose my kiss to be from you." Sir Finn said holding his hand to her. "I ask what is your name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you didn't think I allow him to win everyone needs to be knock off their horse once in awhile. Hahaha! The summer festive continues and the courtship continues. A friendship created between men as the kingdom celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the festivities continue of a great feast is serviced for the nobles and knights. Lady Rey gets advice from Leia about greeting the other guests. She meets Lord Snoke a noble man of the Royal court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting guys for me to update. The research was fun learning different things during medieval times.

Lady Rose Tico was speechless. Never has a man let alone a knight has ever asked her for a kiss. It was always her older sister, Paige that gets those requests. Was Sir Finn Trooper mistaken or was did he meant her sister. Rose didn't know what to say? She was taken back by this request. She looked down upon the knight kneeing before her and then she looked around to see everyone looking at her. Awaiting her answer. He had requested her name. She moved her mouth, but nothing seems to come out. Until Lady Rey Jinn stepped forward to answer.

"Her name is Lady Rose Tico." Rey said. "She is one of my ladies in waiting."

"Lady Rose Tico." Finn said as he got up. "Such a beautiful name of a beautiful woman and lady no doubt. May I have a kiss from you Lady Tico."

"I ... I well!" Rose started to speak. "You are tall Sir Trooper I cannot reach."

"Then I shall kneel for you my lady." Finn said getting down on one knee taking one of Rose's hands and gently kissing it. "I choose my kiss from you."

Rose's blinked her eyes several times with stock. She lean in slowly and kissed Finn on the cheek. The crowd cheered the kiss was done. Finn smiled up at Lady Rose Tico and watched her followed Lady Rey Jinn towards the courtyard where the rest of the festival was being held. Rose's heart was beating quite fast. It was like he had for her hand in marriage. It felt like it. Sir Poe Dameron come up beside Sir Finn Trooper and gave him a side hug to his shoulders. A smile upon the knight's face at the victory of his fellow knight. No one had ever defeated the crown prince not since the prince started jousting at the age of eighteen. Both knights left the grounds to join the crowds in the rest of festivities. Lady Rey had join the sides of Queen and King followed quickly by the Prince. The doctor happily reported he was in fine health. The Prince went to change out of his armor and will join them soon. Rey was relieve to know he was in good health. Prince Ben went into his changing tent to change. General Hux appeared.

"My apologies my prince." Hux spoke.

"To come into my tent while the squires remove my armor." Prince Ben said a little annoyed. "If you wish to speak with me help with my change of clothing."

"Of course my prince." Hux said walking towards the folded clothing on the stand. "I am here to ask what you to do to Sir Trooper for defeating you?"

"Nothing!" Prince Ben answered.

"Pardon?" Hux asked with stock. "My prince he defeated you. You, heir to the throne."

"And your point General?" Prince Ben question. "He defeated me yes however he won fair and square. Nothing is to done. I will request he become one of my knight."

"Lord Snoke will not be happy with this." Hux said passing the shirt to the squire. "He is a low level knight and must be taught to know his place."

"And for all I care Lord Snoke can rot." Prince Ben commented. "He is not in charge of the knights my father the king is. He doesn't control my decisions I make. Only I and my monarchs do. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my prince!" Hux said bowing.

"Good!" Prince Ben said smiling. "Now if there isn't anything else I wished to join the feast."

"Yes, of course my prince." Hux said leaving the tent.

With that Prince Ben made his way to the courtyard to see the knights talking among themselves and with ladies of the court. Everyone bowed as soon as the prince arrived. They had all change into their formal wear for the feast. Now the prince was present the feast could begin as everyone made their way into the dining hall to eat. Servants at the ready to service the guests, knights and the Royal family. Rey felt a little out of place as she walked into the hall with the ladies in waiting. She was searching for Maz who was speaking with the Queen. Leia saw Rey and waved to her to come forward. Rey walked forward and bowed before the Queen. A warm motherly smile appeared on Leia's face.

"Rey I want you to stay close to me and Maz as this is your first social event." Leia said. "As the Prince's future wife you'll be attending many of these and I want you to follow my lead. Anything you have trouble with Maz is here to help."

"Yes, your majesty and thank you." Rey said smiling.

"Before the feast begins we mingle with the guest." Leia explained as a tall dark skin man come up to Leia. "Lord Lando Calrissian greetings to you. Are you well?"

"My queen!" Lando said as he bowed to Leia. "Greetings to you and I am indeed well. I hope the same for you and who is this fine maiden standing next to you?"

"This is Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku." Leia answered. "She is my son, the crown prince's betroth. Rey my dear this is Lord Lando Calrissian my husband the king's good friend."

"Greetings to you good sir!" Rey said bowing her head. "It is a honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine Lady Jinn." Lando said kissing Rey's hand.

"Lando my friend there you are." Han said giving Lando a hug. "How is Kaasha?"

"She is well and we expect another child soon." Lando said with a smile.

"A fifth good to hear my friend." Han said turning his attention to Ben beside him. "My son come speak with Lord Calrissian your God father."

"Do my eyes devise me or have you grown?" Lando asked at the sight of Ben.

"Greetings God father." Prince Ben said with a smile. "Have you met my bride to be?"

"I have and she is lovely." Lando said with a smile. "Finally to see you'll marry and soon have children."

"I cannot agree more." Han said standing beside Leia. "Now shall we feast!"

"Han there are more people to greet before we feast." Leia said stern in her tone. "Send my love to Kaasha and my blessings of you're fifth child Lando."

Han grumble under his breath about having to wait to feast as Lando thanked Leia for her blessings. Prince Ben moved to stand by Rey's side as the greeted with guests. Until Lord Snoke finally arrived along with his head of servants Lady Gwen Phasma. Rey felt easy around Lord Snoke as if she could feel darkness itself coming from his very heart. He was old by the lack of hair and winkles upon his face and hands. He wore a golden robes with a cape to match. Lady Gwen Phasma was pale skinned with golden hair hidden under her hair piece and she wore blood red dress with silver jewellery. For the head of Lord Snoke's servants she was dressed finely for her stature. Lord Snoke bowed to the Royal family followed suit by Lady Phasma.

"Lord Snoke a pleasure." Leia said with a bitter smile.

"The pleasure is all mine my queen." Snoke spoke as he stand. "This is Lady Gwen Phasma my head of my servant stuff."

"Your grace!" Phasma said with another bow. "A honor to be here."

"Well, it is nice to meet you." Leia said her hands together. "This is Lady Rey Jinn of Jakku. The crown prince's betroth. Rey this is Lord Charles Snoke he is the master of the court. He controls the activies of each noble house."

"My lady!" Snoke said bowing to Rey. "It is a pleasure and an honor. My congratulations to you my prince I look forward to seeing your wedding day."

"Thank you Lord Snoke." Prince Ben said taking hold of Rey's waste.

"Still now the guests have arrived and met our son's future wife let us eat." Han said with joy.

"Of course my king lead the way." Snoke said with jester of his hand.

Following the Royal family. Rey still felt uneasy around Lord Snoke. She wasn't sure about him. It made her stomach clench. Prince Ben felt it himself. Lord Snoke normally doesn't attend these things. What was his game? Why bring his head in charge of his servant stuff. Something didn't felt right. Still he help Rey into her seat as he sat down himself between his parents and Lady Rey. Han cleared his throat and made a toast to announce the courtship and engagement of the prince and Lady Jinn. The crowd cleared with delight and the feast began. Han was glad to finally eat and enjoy his meal. Lord Snoke smirked with delight of the sight. Soon he thought soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. What is Lord Snoke up to? Where does Phasma come into this? Find out in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first part. Hope you like it? My grammar isn't perfect I do try my best. Comment on what you think and leave a kudos.


End file.
